Equipo Navideño
by Princess Saremi
Summary: Porque un trabajo en equipo acarrea diferentes finales... Uno de ellos es despertar nuevos sentimientos. [Este Fic es para el concurso navideño de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español] [Completo]


**|Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra exclusivamente de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation; yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.|**

 **Canciones usadas:**

 _«Für Elise»_ y _«Virus»_ © Beethoven.

 _«Glad You Came»_ © The Wanted

 _«I Believe in Love»_ © Lily Collins

* * *

 **N.A: Primero que nada, debo agradecer a la página de Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español por darme una oportunidad de participar, me divertí mucho.**

 **Ok, segundo; debo quitarme este vicio de entregar todo a última hora xD pero debo decir que si trabajo bajo presión me salen preciosuras si se trata de escribir, la verdad no es lo que esperaba pero estoy satisfecha :v ya que me divertí mucho escribiendo, ¿Eso es lo que importa no?**

 **Para finalizar he ocultado… ¿Cómo se dice? Varios Easter Egg o en idioma que entiendo, referencias; como por ejemplo mencionar un objeto importante de otro anime que me vi o movimientos de lucha, pero la que más me gusto fue mi fecha de nacimiento :') (¡Eso es amarse a uno mismo cabron :D9! Jajaja okno.**

 **Pero en serio, me divertí mucho escribiendo el One-Shot, espero les guste y me dejen un pequeño comentario y si no, un insulto o palabras de odio también son bienvenidos, ¡Nos vemos!**

 **Palabras:** **7,285**

 **Tema: Compañerismo.**

 **Personaje invitado: Shapner.**

* * *

 **|Capítulo Único|**

El último año de preparatoria estaba por terminar, y varias emociones se esparcían por el ambiente académico gracias a los estudiantes, estaba la desesperación al tener todas sus materias al borde del colapso, la tranquilidad por haber sido responsable durante 365 días del año y la expectación por no saber que les deparaba el futuro.

Cada estudiante tenía su sueño, algunos seguirían el camino de la educación, otros por el contrario; se integrarían a la sociedad de manera prematura al buscar un trabajo el cual les ayudaría a independizarse.

Entre el tumulto de estudiantes se encontraba un particular grupo de cuatro alumnos que discutían acerca de lo que querían realizar al llegar a la universidad, cada uno relataba su más profundo anhelo; ese que desde niño querían realizar porque su corazón se los dictaba.

— ¿Un médico? — preguntó una joven de cabello rubio y ojos celestes. — ¿Harás alguna especialización o serás un médico general?

— Por el momento quiero estudiar medicina y si en el futuro me interesa alguna especialización la haré. — respondió un joven de cabello en punta y ojos de color negro.

— ¿Y tú Vi? ¿Qué planeas elegir cuando entres en la universidad? — cuestionó esta vez dirigiendo su vista a una joven de cabello ébano y ojos cerúleos.

— No lo sé, estoy entre convertirme en policía o abogada. — contestó sin mucha emoción mirando su plato de comida.

— ¿Y tú Shapner?

— Estás muy preguntona hoy, ¿No te parece? — cuestionó de forma burlesca un joven de cabello rubio y ojos color marrón.

— ¡Oh Vamos Sharpy! Solo contesta. — demandó girando sus ojos aburrida.

— No lo sé, primero me concentro en llegar a la universidad. — respondió cruzando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.

— Que relajado estas… — expresó incrédula Iresa.

— ¿Y tú Iresa? ¿Qué planeas escoger? — preguntó Gohan llevando una bola de takoyaki a su boca.

— ¡Una hermosa bailarina! — gritó o mejor dicho chilló, ya que sus compañeros se tuvieron que tapar sus oídos.

Antes de que pudieran seguir conversando el timbre de final de receso sonó indicando que todos los estudiantes debían volver cuanto antes a sus aulas de clases, cada uno recogió su bolso y se dirigieron a su salón encontrando ya a varios de sus compañeros sentados.

— Sí que son puntuales… — se admiró el moreno abriendo un poco sus ojos en gesto de asombro.

— ¡Ja! Por favor cerebrito, ellos son los estudiantes que han estado jugando todos los 365 días del año y ahora están en apuros. — comentó el rubio burlándose.

— Así es Gohan, ellos prácticamente tienen el año perdido, están realizando las actas de recuperación que cada profesor entrega. — explicó la parlanchina rubia con una sonrisa. — Mejor vamos a nuestros asientos…

El pequeño grupo se dirigió a la última fila para ocupar sus respectivos asientos, y minutos después el profesor hizo acto de presencia repitiendo el protocolo de todo el año escolar, saludar, llamar lista y dictar el tema del día.

— Como solo faltan una semana para que el año académico finalice, nuestro curso representará a la preparatoria con una obra navideña. — comentó Hirae, un hombre entrado a las 40 de cabello canoso marrón y ojos grisáceos. En seguida abucheos se escuchó por todo el espacio, era claro que provenían de los estudiantes vagos; no querían más trabajo del que tenían pero su profesor hizo caso omiso y continuó explicando.

— Por lo tanto, con la profesora Tsuki elegiremos quien ayudara con la decoración del escenario, quien participara y si serán personajes secundarios o principales; cabe aclarar que si obtenemos un excelente resultado, el campeón mundial de las artes marciales ha ofrecido su casa para celebrar. — y demostrando su volubilidad todos los jóvenes vitorearon gritos de alegría y entusiasmo.

— ¿Qué mi padre, qué? — farfulló sorprendida y molesta la justiciera de Ciudad Satán.

— Pobre de ti chica. — se burló su mejor amiga, aunque era claro que por dentro brincaba de la emoción.

— ¿Y qué haremos profesor? — indagó una hermosa pelirroja de ojos violetas.

— Pensaba en hacer una obra de la paz y amo-

— ¡Buu! Profesor eso es muy repetitivo. — comentó Ángela con tono despectivo y aburrido, el docente frunció su entrecejo.

— ¿Entonces que se le ocurre señorita Nimoko? — preguntó haciendo que la pelirroja se quedara callada, una cosa era burlarse y otra muy diferente era dar solución a un problema que tú misma causaste.

— Podemos hacer una obra/coreografía. — se levantó Iresa de su asiento dando una idea. — El tema de la paz y el amor está bien, pero debemos darle un aire diferente para impresionar a la audiencia; ¿Qué le parece si hacemos de una princesa que roba a su madrastra para darle al pueblo con una identidad falsa? Y también podemos hacer que un guardia o también ladrón o el típico príncipe se enamore de ella; podemos aumentar una coreografía siempre que acabe una escena para alegrar la obra.

Todos quedaron en silencio ante la maravillosa idea de su compañera, nadie hubiera armado toda una obra en menos de un minuto; ante el silencio la oji-celeste se iba a sentar rendida cuando sus amigos le aplaudieron siendo seguidos por los demás.

— Excelente señorita Hatoyama, ¿Podría ayudarnos hacer el guión?

— Claro, y también puedo preparar las coreografías solo si puedo escoger los papeles principales. — sonrió de manera malvada erizándole los vellos a su profesor.

— Lo siento señorita Hatoyama, pero solo puedo dejar que escoja cinco papeles principales; los demás se harán por votación. — alzó un poco sus gafas.

— Estoy conforme con la decisión. — la rubia con decisión bajo las gradas y se puso delante del tablero, también justo al lado de su profesor pidiéndole la lista de estudiantes de su salón. — Veamos… Estaba pensando que la princesa debe tener habilidades en esgrima, ser ágil para esquivar si la van atacar pero a la ves debe ser hermosa, amable, gentil y aguerrida; llamaré a cinco candidatas para la princesa.

Todas las chicas del salón cruzaron sus dedos para ser llamadas, después de todo las novelas que miraban siempre les decía que al final había un beso de amor verdadero y ellas querían tener la dicha de besar a un príncipe, claro además de ser el centro de atención de todos.

— Akyome Inoue. — en seguida bajo una chica de cabello negro con puntas plateadas y ojos color rosa violáceo. — Sakura Lee y Jennifer Lee. — un par de gemelas de cabello azabache azulado y ojos verdes bajaron junto a Akyome. — Ángela Nimoko.

— ¡Ja, era obvio que tenías que llamarme! — gritó glorificándose a sí misma.

— Querida, no sé de qué te alegras; eres la candidata no la princesa. — contestó Iresa con una sonrisa maquiavélica. — Y como ultima candidata… ¡Videl Satán! — el silencio se hizo en todo el lugar para luego que pocos murmullos empezaran a esparcirse de aquí para allá mirando de reojo a la hija de Mr. Satán.

— No lo haré. — espetó molesta cruzándose de brazos.

— Lo siento señorita Satán, pero como le he dicho Iresa puede elegir a cinco actores principales y si la ha llamado a usted debe venir o tendrá una mala calificación en literatura.

— ¡Pero profesor! — el anciano educador solo negó y no le quedó más de otra que bajar al lado de su amiga. — Me las pagaras. — susurró pisándole el pie sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

— Maldición Videl, ¿Te olvidas que soy frágil y delicada? — riñó frunciendo el cejo. — En fin, ustedes tendrán que tener una batalla con Maki Yumaru. — el joven de cabello azabache y ojos color miel bajo aun con la duda en la cabeza. — Ya que él es el capitán del equipo de esgrima, recordemos que si bien la protagonista es princesa, no es una damisela en apuros y se sabe defender… ¿Profesor Hirae, podemos ir al gimnasio?

— Por supuesto Iresa, vamos todos. — profesor y estudiantes se dirigieron al dichoso lugar y los que aún no habían sido elegidos se sentaron en las gradas, mientras que las cinco chicas tomaban un estoque y se preparaban para luchar.

— Por cierto, nadie puede perder a propósito o tendrán una penalización y harán el papel más vergonzoso de la obra. — amenazó entrecerrando los ojos de manera peligrosa. — Yo elegiré quien pasa a pelear de primero, será Jennifer Lee.

— Iresa, yo… yo no creo que pueda. — todos estuvieron de acuerdo en seguida, solo con mirar como la castaña sostenía su estoque le hacían querer rezar para no tener una derrota no tan humillante.

— Solo debes tratar de que no te quiten tu arma por más de un minuto, no es tan difícil; ¡Tú puedes Jenny! — animó a su compañera. — Maki, Jenny; empiecen.

A decir verdad no hay mucho que relatar, porque si bien Jennifer Lee era la capitana del equipo de gimnasia no era nada buena en cuanto a deportes "extremos" se refería, pues a los diez segundos de empezar Yumaru hizo un giro doble para esquivar un intento de ataque de su compañera y para seguir con una embestida retirando de su mano el estoque de su compañera dando por finalizada la batalla.

Así siguieron Sakura Lee y Akyome Inoue, la primera apenas iba a completar los treinta segundos cuando Yumaru hizo un contraataque y enredo su espada con la de su oponente terminando por quitársela de la mano, en cuanto a la pelinegra; ella ya estaba por completar el minuto de no ser por su excesiva confianza y Maki aprovechando una abertura termino por dar un "toque" en su estómago sacándola de batalla.

— Ángela Nimoko. — la confianzuda pelirroja se dirigió a su oponente con aires de grandeza y se preparó al estirar su estoque hacia Maki, instándolo a empezar; un grave error ya que el joven siendo el campeón de tres torneos seguidos supo enseguida que era un trampa y sabia como contrarrestarla.

Maki Yumaru empezó a moverse ágilmente sobre la delgada colchoneta de color rojo dando giros, esquivando al agacharse hacia los lados o hacía atrás, con una extrema agilidad fue rodeando poco a poco a la capitana de las porristas haciendo que retrocediera y cayera fuera del área de combate, otorgándole la derrota.

— Al parecer no sirvió tu juego Nimoko. — se burló el joven obteniendo como resultado el grito de frustración por parte de su compañera.

— No sería justo que Videl no pelee, y como Akyome fue la segunda mejor en cuanto a la batalla, si Videl pierde Aky será la princesa; si gana tendrá que enfrentarse a Inoue y Yumaru a la vez para obtener el papel. — ordenó Iresa, su mejor amiga bufó molesta y se acercó a su oponente y al igual que Ángela apunto su estoque al pecho de su compañero.

— ¿No te estas confiando Videl? — preguntó con sorna y algo de envidia, siempre se había creído el más habilidoso hasta que esa chiquilla llego y de la nada empezó ayudar a la policía… Eso y que lo rechazo de manera brutal cuando se le confeso. Con ella si no tendría ninguna pizca de piedad.

— ¿Y tú no estás hablando de más? Mejor cállate y empieza. — exigió al límite de su temple, frunciendo el ceño.

— Luego no vengas llorando por una segunda oportunidad.

Maki provocado por las palabras de la oji-azul sin tener muy buena posición de defensa se lanzó hacia ella y conecto su estoque con el contrario con una fuerza brutal, haciendo que Videl cerrara uno de sus ojos por sentir un involuntario temblor en su brazo y retrocediera unos pocos centímetros.

— ¿La artista marcial no pudo esquivar mi ataque? — se mofó empujando pero no esperaba que Videl lo empujara con más fuerza al inclinar hacia adelante su cuerpo poniendo todo el peso en sus piernas.

— ¿Qué me dices de ti Yumaru? — contestó liberando su espada al alzar su brazo al cielo, sin detenerse dio un ataque cuádruple de izquierda a derecha que Maki respondió con dificultad, Videl estiró con fuerza su brazo chocando su estoque con el contrario provocando que el joven de ojos color miel retrocediera dos pasos. — Lo siento, ¿Utilice mucha fuerza?

— Estúpida. — farfulló un insulto lanzándose con más energía pero la de ojos cerúleos puso delante su estoque justo a tiempo para después poner la situación a su favor al dar un ataque lineal con una increíble velocidad que saco varios murmullos de sorpresa.

— Qué sea una chica no significa que no tenga fuerza, para tu información también se combos de espada y el estoque es mi especialidad porque mi padre me metió a una academia de pequeña. — no obstante como siempre, la bella mujer de azabaches cabellos se confió demasiado y su oponente estiro su espada hacia arriba arrebatándole el arma a su compañera que cayo unos metros más atrás, por suerte aun dentro del tapete del encuentro; por lo tanto aún continuaba el combate.

— Deberías dejar de confiarte tanto hermosa. — el joven sin detenerse hizo un giro doble y estiro su estoque con la intención de dejar fuera de juego a Videl, empero; usando sus habilidades de artista marcial dio dos volteretas hacia atrás al apoyarse con sus manos alejándose lo suficiente para agarrar su arma de nuevo. — Yo ganare esta batalla.

Maki se lanzó contra la oji-azul pero ella siendo más astuta lo esquivo al girar su cuerpo lateralmente hacia la izquierda haciendo que su compañero pasara derecho y ella retrocediera lo suficiente para alejarse de un prominente ataque.

— ¡Ya paso el minuto Iresa! — gritó de pronto sacando a todos de su sopor, todos estaban sorprendidos por ver a la conocida justiciera ser tan hábil con un estoque, aunque bueno; no por nada era la hija del gran y poderoso Mr. Satán.

— Oh si… ¡Videl gana la ronda por durar más de un minuto con estoque en mano! — hombres y mujeres aplaudieron y vociferaron palabras de felicitaciones. — Por lo tanto… ¡Ella es la princesa!

— " _Maldición."_ Como sea… — espetó entre molesta y feliz, lo primero por no querer interpretar algo que no quería lo segundo por obtener una impoluta victoria sobre el engreído de Maki Yuruma.

— Para los hombres, dado que son más que las mujeres… — rodó los ojos con fastidio ante lo último. — Primero haremos los personajes secundarios, luego los que estarán tras de escena y se encargaran de los implementos que deban cambiar; por ultimo serán los protagonistas que bailaran con la protagonista y a quien mejor le salga será el príncipe. — sonrió cerrando sus ojos ignorando el aura oscura de su amiga que percibía detrás suyo.

— Bien Iresa, yo elegiré a los que irán detrás de escena. — indicó/ordenó el educador con pose profesional, su alumna asintió conforme y empezaron con su trabajo de papel secundarios y tras de escena.

En total duraron hora y media, y al final el reparto quedo mejor de lo que se esperaba, los estudiantes que estaban recuperando resultaron con varios papeles secundarios que les ayudaría con algunas décimas en la nota final, algunos deportistas quedaron tras de escena y otros en varias coreografías dejando solo a cinco hombres.

Shapner, Gohan, Ichiro, Katashi y Masuyo.

— ¿¡Ballet!? — preguntaron al mismo tiempo todos sus compañeros haciendo que una pequeña gota de sudor resbalara por su frente.

— Así es chicos o bueno algo parecido, ya busque una coreografía; deben aprendérsela en menos de cinco minutos y bailar con Videl. — ordenó.

Todos asintieron intimidados ante la personalidad dura de la blonda, por lo que procuraron aprenderse lo mejor posible de los pasos; tres de ellos, Ichiro, Katashi y Masuyo seguían el video a la vez que lo miraban, con Gohan y Shapner era otra cosa.

— ¿Sabes algo de esto cerebrito? — cuestionó el oji-marrón mirando por vigésima vez el video.

— Digamos que algo… Cuando estudiaba en casa, mi mamá me inculco varios conocimientos, entre ellos varios tipos de baile, como el ballet. — confesó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Hay algo que no sepas? — preguntó en burla obteniendo una carcajada por parte de su amigo. — ¿Cómo planeas aprenderte esto?

— No es difícil, si te das cuenta cada paso de la coreografía va con la letra, cuando hay una parte triste, los pasos son lentos y cortos; si hay una parte alegre, pueden haber acrobacias y si hay furia, hay más fuerza y brío en los movimientos… Es depende que diga la letra que hay un paso, si sabes identificar los sentimientos, podrás aprenderte con facilidad los pasos. — explicó, dejando mudo a su compañero.

— ¿Sabes qué? Me rindo. — admitió y de manera graciosa alzo sus manos a la altura de su rostro con rostro de total rendición.

— ¿Por qué no bailas con Akyome? — ideó el moreno. — Es nuestra amiga, tal vez pueda explicarte de otra forma.

El rubio asintió y se levantó para ir con la de ojos color rosado violáceo, quien en seguida accedió ayudarle; para nadie era un secreto que ambos tenían sentimientos hacia el otro y claramente eran correspondidos.

— ¡Bien, empecemos! — chocó las palmas Iresa bastante alegre teniendo una idea de quién sería el príncipe, los resultados serían obvios.

Lo que nadie sabía es que un contratiempo se acercaba, o mejor dicho; sucedería en tres escuetos segundos, ya que pasado ese ínfimo lapso de tiempo se escuchó un grito de dolor, preocupada; la blonda giro su rostro en dirección al alarido de dolor encontrando a Katashi y Masuyo en el suelo con una expresión de infinito dolor en el rostro.

— ¿¡Qué les pasó!? — se acercó alarmada a sus compañeros.

— Intentamos hacer un paso de tu coreografía y nos enredados de tal manera que nos torcimos el pie. — explicó Katashi, apenas y podía hablar por el dolor.

— Creo que eso los deja fuera, pero estarán detrás de escena, ¿Están de acuerdo? — cuestionó el docente igual de preocupado, sus alumnos asintieron. — Hagamos las pruebas con Ichiro, Shapner y Gohan.

— Sí. — obedeció Iresa, el rubio con un mechón rojo se acercó a Videl a pesar de que su compañera no lo llamó pero no diría nada y sólo acabaría esto cuanto antes. — Comiencen.

Ichiro empezó con una pirueta hacia atrás sin apoyo alguno para después dar dos giros acercándose a Videl y tomar su mano, ella se acercó girando hacia adentro quedando en un abrazo para luego volver a salir y con ayuda de Ichiro arquearse hacia atrás hasta casi tocar el suelo... Lo que no contaba era que el por impaciente la levanto muy deprisa haciendo que la morena pisara uno de sus pies, él por dolor se soltó tropezando torpemente con el tapete donde practicaban la coreografía.

— ¡A ver si miras por donde bailas Videl! — recriminó furioso, Iresa negó enseguida y lo descartó.

— ¡Sigues tu Shap-

— No puedo Iresa. — admitió derrotado apretando sus puños con frustración.

— ¿Cómo qué no?

— No me aprendí la coreografía, ¿Quieres que lastime a la princesa antes de la obra? — expresó de manera sarcástica logrando que su amiga le diera un golpe.

— Dime que te has aprendido la coreografía, Gohan —rogó la chica de rubia cabellera, empero el moreno se limitó a contestar con su gesto típico, rascando su nuca con nerviosismo.

— Algo. —Esa fue la respuesta que salió de sus labios. Momentos más tarde, dirigió una mirada asesina a Shapner, quien se burlaba de él; se dirigió a donde estaba Videl y se posiciono detrás de ella.

— ¡Empiecen! —ordenó la parlanchina amiga de ambos.

— ¿Seguro que sabes lo que haces? —murmuró con inseguridad Videl. El moreno alzó su brazo sin responderle, enlazando sus dedos, tal y como indicaba el vídeo; más tarde, rodeó su cintura femenina con su brazo libre, mientras que ella tapaba sus ojos con una de sus manos.

—Puedes estar tranquila, mi madre me enseñó lo básico. Estaremos bien. —Esa oración, acompañada de una cálida sonrisa, consiguió tranquilizarla.

—Bien, chicos. Impresiónenme —animó el docente con una sonrisa y poniendo la música que tendrían que no solo bailar, sino sentir y con la que cautivar.

 _«Für Elise»_ de Beethoven comenzó a sonar, sustituyendo el alboroto de los estudiantes en el gimnasio por su dulce y tranquila melodía, y la pareja de bailarines comenzó con su coreografía.

Videl reveló la belleza de su rostro y la serenidad de su mirada zafiro con delicadeza, al mismo tiempo que Gohan bajaba su mano izquierda y acariciaba su brazo. Una vez que su mano fuerte pero gentil llegó a la cintura de la pelinegra, la levantó al cielo sin esfuerzo y la bajó hasta sus hombros, para guiarla a través de ellos con su agarre cálido y seguro, haciendo que lo rodeara y terminara en el lado opuesto del que habían empezado. No hubo una pausa, pues siguieron moviéndose al compás de aquella pieza tan conocida, dejándose llevar y tomando sus manos.

La hija de Mr. Satán giró hacia adentro, encerrándose entre el cuerpo musculoso y varonil de Gohan y su brazo, para que él estirara de nuevo su mano y la liberara de su agarre. Ambos se soltaron y giraron en sintonía hacia delante, provocando el asombro de los presentes, parecían unos profesionales con esos movimientos tan naturales y fluidos. El deleite en aquella danza era algo asegurado.

Tras girar dos veces, el muchacho se acercó a su amiga por detrás, tomando su mano izquierda con su derecha, haciendo que girara con gran velocidad y que, con su ayuda, se arqueara hacia atrás, tocando casi el suelo y deteniendo el tiempo a su alrededor. Él le levantó con suavidad hasta quedar a una distancia muy reducida, frente a frente, perdiéndose momentáneamente en los orbes del otro.

Unieron sus palmas contrarias—Derecha en el caso de Videl e izquierda Gohan—ejecutando giros suaves y sutiles que volvieron a maravillar al público expectante y atento a cada movimiento hipnótico. Saltaron hacia atrás, rompiendo la proximidad que los unía, preparándose para el movimiento final, la joya de la corona antes de proseguir con otra canción.

Dicho movimiento se realizó cuando el hijo de Milk se irguió con una expresión altiva y segura, ofreciendo su mano derecha a su compañera y alzando la siniestra, indicándole en silencio y con una simple mirada lo que iban a realizar. Ella obedeció su mandato y lo primero que hizo fue realizar una pirueta hacia delante para acercarse a él, se aferró a su mano con fuerza y se dejó lanzar por aquellos brazos que, después de haber girado en el aire, la atraparon con perspicacia en estilo nupcial y, que más tarde, la bajaron con extrema delicadeza. Giraron por última vez y quedaron frente a frente, compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice y mágica.

— ¡Eso estuvo genial! —felicitó Iresa, llena de orgullo y satisfacción. Aquella obra pasaría a la historia en el primer puesto del podio. —Prosigamos, profesor… —Lo llamó y él puso la siguiente pieza.

Esta vez, la melodía que inundó las paredes del gimnasio, fue la alegre, extravagante y adictiva canción de tempo rápido del mismo autor, titulada _«Virus»_

Volvieron a sus posiciones y mirándose por unos breves instantes, se distanciaron para mover sus brazos al ritmo de la percusión, con una dirección de izquierda a derecha y de arriba abajo, repitiendo dicha secuencia por dos veces. Cuando eso fue realizado, ejecutaron una pirueta trasera, demostrando su sincronía y complicidad nuevamente, ganándose otra ronda de murmullos por parte de sus espectadores. ¡Cualquiera diría que se trataba de un simple ensayo!

Con el acto de presencia de las suaves melodías del violín, a una velocidad vertiginosa, el ánimo de los presentes se alzó y los jóvenes bailarines saltaron y giraron en el aire, dejándose invadir por cada una de las notas que lloraba dicho instrumento, aumentando su ritmo y realizando tres medias luna de forma opuesta, desplazándose con gracia sobre el escenario, como si flotaran y sus pies no pisaran dicha colchoneta, para terminar, reencontrándose y tomar sus manos.

Videl, ayudada por el agarre de su compañero, saltó pudiendo realizar un rollo hacia atrás, deslizándose con gran maestría guiada por las manos del joven, bajo sus piernas, siendo atraída posteriormente a su pecho con un movimiento tan delicado como decidido. Él se inclinó hacia delante y ella lo hacía hacia atrás, terminando erguidos de nuevo y soltando su agarre mientras realizaban varios giros en distintas direcciones.

La situación era la siguiente, el muchacho se encontraba en la derecha y, en su lado contrario, su pareja de baile. Volvieron a realizar un rollo hacia delante y, cuando el solo de violín se hizo presente, ellos imitaban su ejecución con unas piruetas aéreas.

Las notas del principio volvieron a escucharse y, esta vez, el hijo de Goku rodeó la cintura de la unigénita de Mark y ella cruzó sus brazos en forma de «x». Ambos terminaron uniendo sus manos y realizando dos giros que acababan con su duelo de miradas.

Al separarse, siguieron elaborando dos perfectos rollos hacia atrás y se elevaron con un salto, Videl giró dos veces hacia su compañero para ser atrapada por su cintura y realizar una media luna en el aire gracias a su fortaleza, siendo lanzada al cielo, realizó otra perfecta pirueta y aterrizó en los brazos del joven en la misma posición que hacía tan solo unos minutos.

Bajó de un salto y se alejó de él para girar en secuencia, movimiento típico de una bailarina, apoyándose en un solo pie. Mientras, Gohan se inclinaba como reverencia y ella terminó su baile, corriendo con velocidad y agilidad, girando sobre la espalda de su amigo y finalizando con el agarre de su mano.

El moreno volvió a llevarla contra su pecho musculoso, agachándose, esta vez, y pasando su brazo libre bajo sus piernas, impulsándola en una pirueta. Tras su aterrizaje, se desplazaron a lo largo del majestuoso escenario con toda serie de acrobacias sin soltar su agarre.

Nuevamente, el violín volvió a aparecer y ellos tocaron esa sinfonía con sus giros en todas las direcciones posibles, Gohan tomó el antebrazo de Videl con el propósito de lanzarla al cielo y repetir su movimiento anterior y cayendo en sus brazos, como era habitual. El movimiento que precedió a la quietud, fue un último giro que los llevó a su posición original, conectando el ónix y cerúleo de sus miradas.

Es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ellos, la música al igual que las personas dejaron de existir; solo eran ellos y nadie más, y hubieran continuado en esa perfecta ensoñación de no ser porque sus compañeros junto al docente estallaron en aplausos y gritos llenos de euforia, terminando por separarse como si una llamarada de fuego apareciese entre ellos.

— ¡Eso fue fenomenal! — vociferó Iresa, tanta era su alegría que podría vislumbrarse en el contorno de sus parpados algunas lágrimas de orgullo. — Gohan eres un increíble bailarín, ¿Cómo se te ocurre esconder esas habilidades? — protestó con una sonrisa.

— Gracias Iresa. — manifestó tímido haciendo el típico gesto de su familia, rascar su nuca.

—No debes agradecer, y tu Videl… Sí que te conectaste con Gohan, parecían una pa-re-ja. — canturreó con una sonrisa perversa surcando su rostro, sin embargo antes de que su mejor amiga contestara se dirigió al profesor. — Profesor, como vera ya tenemos a nuestros protagonistas; ahora para los otros papeles, los cuales son: La reina malvada, el rey y la reina también los tengo elegidos y son: Ángela, Shapner y Akyome respectivamente.

— ¿¡Por qué soy la reina malvada!? — indignada, protestó la pelirroja apretando sus puños y frunciendo el cejo.

—Porque tienes las cualidades indicadas para interpretar a Rossy, es hermosa, inteligente, calculadora, fría y te crees el centro de todo. — Contestó la rubia sin dejarse intimidar por su compañera. — El vestuario estará a cargo de Jennifer y Sakura Lee, aunque yo también les ayudare; los ensayos… — calló dándose cuenta de un pequeño detalle. — ¿Cuándo se estrena la obra profesor Hirae?

— El 25 de este mes. — contestó viendo su calendario obteniendo como contra respuesta un "¿Qué?" de rotunda sorpresa.

— ¡Profesor, eso es en una semana! — gritó la blonda sudando frio, ¿Cómo se pudo complicar las cosas en tan solo un minuto? — ¿¡Por qué no nos dijo antes de la obra!? ¡Casi no tenemos tiempo!

— Señorita Hatoyama, ustedes solo me ven un día a la semana y la anterior clase estaba tomando una capacitación, no pude contactar con nadie y solo hoy los pude ver; ¿Cómo quería que les comentara lo que tenía planeado? — se excusó pobremente.

— No importa, hare el guion corto; también incluiremos coreografías de música tecno, las únicas de ballet serán las de Gohan y Videl para que no tengamos problema… En cuanto los ensayos, los personajes principales deberán venir sábado, lunes, martes y jueves. — revisó su agenda preocupada. — El guion lo haré hoy por la tarde y mañana viernes.

— Iresa, nosotras haremos los vestuarios, solo debes enviarnos el guion cuando finalices y le pediremos ayuda a nuestras tías que se dedican también a la costura. — tranquilizó Jennifer con una sonrisa.

— Gracias Jenn.

El timbre que indicaba el final de jornada educativa sonó y en menos de unos minutos los alumnos se esfumaron del lugar, quedando solo el cuarteto de amigos conocido, las gemelas, Akyome y el docente; no se fueron de ahí hasta planear todo y como debería quedar, por lo que a las cinco y media estuvieron abandonando las instalaciones educativas.

— Estoy sumamente cansada. — expresó la oji-celeste estirando sus brazos desperezándose. — Perdonen por demorarlos chicos.

— No te preocupes Iresa, yo ya hable con mi madre y está más tranquila; pero aquí me despido. — levantó su mano al estilo militar y cuando se disponía a irse una voz femenina lo detuvo.

— ¿Y en dónde te piensas ir Gohan? Creo que no debo recordarte que vives a más de mil millas de Ciudad Satán. — comentó perspicaz Videl con una tenue sonrisa surcando su níveo rostro.

— Ah… Yo… Pues… — tartamudeó. Lo había cogido con las manos en la masa de no ser porque su amigo rubio lo salvo con una simple propuesta.

— Tranquilo nerd, te prestare mi moto… claro, solo si sabes manejar.

— ¿En serio? Gracias Shapner, te la devolveré mañana. — sincero, acepto la pequeña capsula que le ofrecía su amigo deportista ignorando los bajos gruñidos de insatisfacción por parte de Videl. Se acercó a la acera y familiarizado presiono el pequeño botón de la parte superior para después lanzarla liberando una bella Yamaha FZN150 color negro. — Genial… — murmuró poniéndose el casco. — Gracias de nuevo Shapner, nos vemos. — se subió en el vehículo motorizado encendiéndolo y en menos de un minuto una estela de polvo era lo único que se veía por la carretera.

— Quien diría que ese ratón de biblioteca supiera manejar tan bien. — se burló empezando a caminar con sus amigas.

— Más bien, quién diría que serías tan amable para prestársela. — contraataco la rubia. — ¿No es verdad Vi?

— Sí, también me dejaste sorprendida. — admitió mirándolo de reojo.

— Mejor vámonos ya, estoy hambriento.

* * *

El choque de dos estoques retumbaba en todo el espacio del auditorio, contundentes y llenos de brío era lo que dejaba en claro que se trataba de un enfrentamiento, por un lado se encontraba una bella mujer de cabellera azabache y ojos cerúleos; por el otro un joven de cabello y ojos color negro.

— ¡No puedo creer que te hayas enamorado de esa arpía! — gritó molesta esquivando el ataque lineal de su compañero.

— ¡Y tú! ¿Dónde quedaron los valores y principios inculcados _princesa_? — burlón contestó el hombre agarrando el brazo de su oponente y acercándola a él.

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! — respondió chocando su estoque con el contrario, empujando para liberarse del agarre de su compañero. — ¡Quién diría que el príncipe es un niño sometido!

— ¡CORTE! — ordenó Iresa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. — ¡Felicitaciones chicos! La escena final de la pelea está quedando fenomenal, luego de esto seguiremos con la canción _«Glad You Came»_ para finalizar con la escena donde el príncipe llega de sorpresa al pueblo cubriendo su rostro con una capa y le ayuda a la princesa en su próxima misión.

— ¿La cual es…? — consultó la morena.

— Se supone que van a derrocar a la reina pero ella está protegida por ejército, ustedes deben luchar juntos para arrancar el dije que cuelga de su cuello liberando al pueblo de la hambruna y la esclavitud en la que se encuentran, y que ambos príncipes unan sus reinos mediante un contrato. — explicó sonriente. — Una vez hecho eso terminaremos con la canción bailada por todos y cantada por Videl llamada _«I Believe in Love»_ ¿Están de acuerdo? — todos asintieron. — Continuemos, haremos la última coreografía la cual es la última que nos falta.

La canción perteneciente a Lily Collins empezó a sonar llenando de alegría el espacio y todos dieron inicio a la pequeña coreografía al formar un círculo con la hija de Miguel en centro rodeándola con pequeños pasos hasta que ella estiraba ambos brazos de manera lateral abriendo un camino y empezaba a cantar con un buen tempo.

— _When you can't see the forest or trees…_ — la Hermosa justiciera siguió cantando sintiendo la letra en lo más profundo de su corazón, mientras esta vez todos se tomaban de las manos de sus parejas—Ella obviamente con Gohan— y seguían el compás con varios giros unidos a movimientos llenos de alborozo. — _I Believe, I Believe, I Believe, I Believe, I Believe, I Believe, I Believe, I Believe, I Believe, I Believe, I Believe, I Believe in Love, Love…_ — siguiendo el bello coro esta vez cantado por todos y terminar con varios saltos y giros dejando a la audiencia impresionada, que en este caso eran todos los docentes. — _¡Love, Love, Love!_

Gritaron como ultimátum con los brazos arriba y plasmando una sonrisa en sus rostros recibiendo los aplausos de todos los docentes junto a palabras llenas de orgullo y felicidad.

— Felicitaciones muchachos, ha sido un trabajo estupendo; los felicito. — Tsuki alabó a los chicos subiendo al teatro. — Están totalmente listos para la obra.

— La maestra Tsuki tiene razón, ¿Cómo va el escenario y los vestuarios Iresa?

— Todo listo profesor Hirae, esta semana fue suficiente para tener todos los preparativos, aunque no hubiera sido posible sin todos nuestros compañeros, colaboraron mucho. — observó a sus compañeros quienes hicieron una leve inclinación de cabeza.

— Los felicito de nuevo, ahora descansen; mañana será la obra, no podemos tener a nuestros artistas cansados. — el grupo de docentes se retiró con esa frase e Iresa y el grupo practicaron todo una vez más antes de dar por finalizado todos los ensayos.

— Muchachos demos lo mejor de nosotros mañana por la noche, olvídense de la fiesta por ahora; solo disfruten la obra y sonrían siempre. — aconsejó la rubia obteniendo varias sonrisas antes de abandonar el auditorio.

Ya era hora.

* * *

El auditorio estaba lleno en su totalidad, en las primeras filas se encontraban los docentes y directivos con sus familias—habían quedado tan impresionados que no dudaron en llevarlos para que disfrutaran de la obra— y ocupando las demás estaban los familiares de los actores junto a otros salones.

Todos los estudiantes se preparaban para salir a escena, con los nervios a flor de piel pero sin dejar de sonreír, se divertirían y estaban seguros de que tendrían un gran resultado porque todos cooperaron con algo; por mas ínfimo que hubiese sido todos colaboraron realizando un gran trabajo en equipo.

— Ahora presentamos la obra "Equipo Navideño" del curso F-1902, ¡Disfruten! — anuncio Hirae bajando del escenario y seguidamente abriendo los telones mostrando a la reina malvada y a los reyes.

— ¡No te saldrás con la tuya Rossy! — despotricó Akyome cubriendo su cuerpo con un hermoso vestido europeo color violeta y de mangas anchas.

— Oh querida, yo ya me salí con la mía desde que me arrebataste el amor de Hanako y diste vida a esa bastarda de Kaori. — Ángela realizó algunos movimientos con las manos y Shapner junto con Akyome fingieron tener un dolor en el pecho cayendo luego inconscientes sobre la madera del escenario. — ¡Ahora nadie podrá quitarme estas riquezas que yo poseo!

Los espectadores vieron como en varias escenas, el pueblo pasaba hambruna y sufría la esclavitud que Rossy había provocado cuando la coronaron reina de "Shikon", además también de que Kaori, la princesa era maltratada cada noche por ser más linda que la reina.

En un cambio de escena las personas admiraron como Videl se escabullía de las garras de su madrastra y acababa en el bosque, justo en una pequeña guarida encontrándose con un pequeño escuadrón de ladrones que le enseñaron a defenderse a cambio de que ellos en un futuro fueran parte de la guardia del castillo y recibieran una bolsa de oro.

— Maldición. — farfulló Kaori cayendo al suelo al ser empujada por su maestro en un duro duelo.

— ¿¡Quieres derrotar a la malvada reina o no!? ¡Si eres tan débil dudo que cumplas tu promesa! — gritó su compañero haciendo el papel de Mirok vestido con ropajes viejos y medievales.

— ¡Yo soy la princesa de Shikon, y mis padres me enseñaron a cumplir las promesas! ¡Derrotare a la reina y traeré felicidad y paz de nuevo a mi pueblo! — con una pirueta trasera se levantó y derrotó a su compañero ganando varios aplausos del público.

Las escenas siguieron pasando contando la historia de cómo un príncipe se enamoraba de Rossy debido al engaño que ella le enseño, mintiendo descaradamente al narrarle que fueron robados y ella amenazada de muerte por lo que ingenuamente se ofreció a buscar al ladrón vagando por los bosques de Shikon encontrando la guarida de la banda "Akashi"

— En nombre de la reina, ¡Les ordeno que me den las riquezas y se entreguen! ¡No quiero usar violencia innecesaria! — ordenó el príncipe Eiji apuntando su estoque a la entrada de la guarida.

— ¿Violencia innecesaria dices? — Kaori apareció detrás de él apuntando a su cabeza con su estoque. — ¡No me digas que estas con la reina! — se burló.

— ¿Y que si es así vil ladrona? — las risas se escucharon por el escenario al provenir del equipo Akashi quien rodeo a Gohan. — ¿No puedes luchar sola? Pobrecilla.

— ¡No me subestimes niñito lindo! — gritó furiosa ordenando con una mirada a sus compañeros alejarse. — ¡Si tan fuerte te crees, lucha conmigo Eiji!

El enfrentamiento empezó entre los dos protagonistas ganando varias exclamaciones de asombro, los estoques chocaban cada vez más rápido y con más fuerza, las piruetas y giros llenos de gracia no se hicieron esperar al desplazarse con sutileza por el campo de batalla.

— _¡No puedo creer que te hayas enamorado de esa arpía!_ — gritó molesta pero con algo de burla esquivando el ataque lineal de su rival.

— _¡Y tú! ¿Dónde quedaron los valores y principios inculcados_ _princesa_ _?_ — burlón contestó el hombre agarrando el brazo de su oponente y acercándola a él.

— _¡No te atrevas a tocarme!_ — respondió chocando su estoque con el contrario, empujando para liberarse del agarre de Eiji. — _¡Quién diría que el príncipe es un niño sometido!_ — las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar por parte del público para luego pasar al asombro en cuestión de segundos al ver la lucha reanudada de nuevo.

La escena acabó con la victoria de Kaori sobre Eiji, pero contrario a lo que creían no lo maltrataron, robaron o incluso mataron; al contrario al reconocer su gran habilidad con la espada, Kaori le contó la verdad sobre la reina diciendo que era ella la que robaba, empero a eso Eiji no les creyó por lo que no les quedo de otra que hacer un conjuro convocando un espejo mostrando la realidad.

— ¿Entonces niño bonito, nos ayudaras a derrocar a la reina? — preguntó pegando el filo de su espada al cuello del príncipe.

— ¿Tengo otra opción hermosa? — ella se alejó rodando los ojos. — No más decía ¿No? No es fácil hablar con el filo de un estoque acariciando tu cuello ¿Sabes?

Ella solo sonrió irónica.

Las siguientes escenas mostraron como Akashi y Eiji realizaban un plan impecable para derrocar a Rossy, lo primero sería que Eiji llegara de sorpresa al pueblo fingiendo buscar a Kaori engañando a la reina para que viniera y según el príncipe apreciara la muerte de la bella princesa.

Ingenua, Rossy acompañada de guardias abandonó el castillo encontrando que era una emboscada, Akashi derroto a los guardias mientras que Kaori y Eiji la acorralaban ordenando que dejara el trono.

— ¡Maldita seas Kaori! — gritó Rossy y de la nada saco una navaja logrando con ella desarmar a la princesa heredera de Shikon.

— ¡Muy listilla reina Rossy! — empero a su desventaja, Videl dio una pirueta hacia atrás desarmando a su madrastra atrapando la navaja para después con un giro lleno de gracia acortara la distancia entre la pelirroja y cortara el dije que colgaba de su cuello. — ¿Me creías novata o qué?

Las dos últimas escenas costaban de bailes llenos de alegría, entre ellos el ballet de Kaori y Eiji, ya que según las leyes de ambos; para cerrar un contrato de unión debían bailar juntos demostrando que serían unos grandes gobernantes.

Todos aplaudieron con las miles de piruetas que ellos hicieron, no podían creer que dos alumnos inexpertos podían realizar pasos tan complicados sin ningún tipo de instrucción profesional.

Para finalizar, llego la canción _«I Believe in Love»_ siendo interpretada por la bella justiciera y acompañada de una fiesta en todo el reino donde habían muchos bailes, risas y juegos demostrando que la paz, la alegría y el amor había llegado de nuevo a Shikon.

— _¡Love, Love, Love!_ — vociferaron dando fin a la canción y por lo tanto a la obra recibiendo muchas ovaciones y aplausos por parte de todo el público.

* * *

Como Mr. Satán prometió, una fiesta los recibió en su mansión, la comida y bebidas no se hicieron esperar y entre charlas y risas pasaron gran parte de la velada recibiendo muchas felicitaciones por parte de los invitados; aunque ya siendo la madrugada el gran lugar se fue vaciando dejando solo al grupo de amigos de la amada hija de Mark.

— Mañana no me levantare antes del almuerzo. — murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados Iresa apoyándose en el hombro de su amigo de ojos marrones.

— Creo que nos merecemos un gran descanso. — concordó Videl apoyando su cabeza inconscientemente en el hombro de Gohan, todos estaban sentados en un gran sillón del salón principal. — Si quieren pueden quedarse a dormi-

— ¡Nos vemos! — exclamó Iresa marchándose escaleras arriba y segundos después dando un portazo dejando en claro que ya había elegido habitación.

— Vaya chica, ¿Videl, puedes darme un vaso de agua? — ella asintió y Shapner desapareció en la cocina aunque no pasaron ni diez segundos cuando se escuchó un gran estruendo ahuyentando el sueño de ambos morenos al correr al lugar encontrando…

Nada.

¿Qué?

— No me mates Videl… — de la nada apareció su amigo rubio ya a unos metros de la escalera impresionándolos, ¿Cómo se movió tan rápido?

— ¿A qué te refieres con no matarte? — su amigo solo señaló con su índice arriba de sus cabezas y obedeciendo alzaron su mirada encontrando una pequeña planta de cinco hojas color verde oscuro y cinco semillas adornando su centro color rojo chillón. — Fue idea de Iresa, descansen. — y cobardemente huyó a su habitación.

Ambos pelinegros se quedaron en silencio, no sabían que hacer; ¿Cómo habían podido caer en una trampa tan… tonta? Sobretodo Videl, quien era la más astuta de los cuatro, ¡Estúpida preocupación que guardaba a sus amigos! Observo de reojo a su compañero quien estaba sonrojado hasta la médula, apretó sus puños y con voz queda hablo.

— Go-Gohan esto… — el silencio hizo mella en ella cuando el joven agarró su mano suavemente y girándola hacia él para mirarla con ternura.

— No te preocupes Videl, no debemos hacerlo si no quieres; total, no es una tradición muy importante ¿No? Mejor vamos descansar ¿Te parece? — ella apretó el agarre y reuniendo el valor que su instinto de guerrera le gritaba se puso de puntillas y beso la mejilla de su amigo.

— Descansa. — murmuró huyendo de la escena hacia su cuarto, sin ver la tenue sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Gohan.

— Tu también _princesa._

A veces el trabajo en equipo requería de varias personas, otras solo era necesario la presencia de dos amigos con la intención de unir dos almas para que en un futuro llevaran un vida que no imaginaron nunca.

* * *

 **._.**

 **Fin de la transmisión.**


End file.
